


it's somewhat different, love i've never felt before

by minibff (junhoonie)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love at First Sight, M/M, Matchmaking, actually more like accidental matchmaking, hyeongjun is smiley baby we love, i love minisang ok, minhee chaotic eunsang confident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoonie/pseuds/minibff
Summary: ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆♥*♡∞:｡.｡EXPERT MATCHMAKER｡.｡:∞♡*♥Are you single? Do you want tonotbe single anymore?Simply contact me, Song Hyeongjun, to have your problems vanish!!A few quick questions is all I need to set you up with someone perfect for you!100% success rate, satisfaction guaranteed!♥*♡∞:｡.｡xxx-xxx-xxx｡.｡:∞♡*♥｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆(this fic has been translated tospanish!!)





	it's somewhat different, love i've never felt before

**Author's Note:**

> um this work is inspired by minhee literally being perfect and eunsang making my heart leap whenever he breathes  
i have combed through this a lot of times now but there may still be mistakes,,, if u see anything glaringly bad pls let me know!!  
oh and title from perfect love by loona hehe

**｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆**

**♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ** **EXPERT MATCHMAKER !!!!! ** **｡.｡:∞♡*♥**

**Are you single? Do you want to ** **not ** **be single anymore?**

**Simply contact me, Song Hyeongjun, to have your problems vanish!! **

**A few quick questions is all I need to set you up with someone perfect for you!**

**100% success rate, satisfaction guaranteed!**

**♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ** **xxx-xxx-xxx ** **｡.｡:∞♡*♥**

**｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ **

Eunsang looked down at the leaflet skeptically. It had been put on his desk before he’d arrived in class one day, and a quick scan of the room had shown the desks of every other single person had one as well. 

“Are you going to contact him?” Junho elbows him, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Eunsang snorts, shoving the leaflet into his bag. 

“Are you?” He challenges, giving the flier in his friend's hand a pointed look, and Junho held up his hands in defeat, taking his seat beside Eunsang. “Who is Song Hyeongjun?” 

“He’s in the other class, friends with Wonjin and Dongpyo.” Junho tells him while searching through his bag for something. “Hey, did you do the math homework? I forgot mine.” 

“What math homework?” Eunsang asks, eyes widening in panic as the teacher walked in and everyone else started getting out worksheets. “Shit.”

-

The matchmaking leaflet lay at the bottom of Eunsang’s bag for the next few weeks, until he played a game of truth or dare. He should have known, from the glint in Junho’s eye as he was crafting a dare, that it would be bad news. 

“I dare you to text that expert matchmaker being really specific, and then go on a date if they manage to find anyone.” Junho finally commands, the rest of the group falling into uproar at his “genius idea”

“But that’s a dare that keeps going after the game finishes.” Eunsang complains, shaking his head when everyone announces him a chicken. “Fine! I’ll do it.” He drew the leaflet out from where it had been for a while now, taking his phone out of the front pocket of his bag as well. 

**eunsang : **is this expert matchmaker song hyeongjun? 

The group pauses truth or dare, waiting to see if Hyeongjun would reply to the text right away. When 10 minutes passes and there’s still nothing they all move on, making Eunsang promise that if Hyeongjun replies later on he’ll tell them. 

-

There was no reply from the 'expert matchmaker until Eunsang had gotten home from the hangout and was struggling his way through some History homework. He heard his phone chime and, assuming it was one of his friends, ignored it for a little while, only realizing that it could be Hyeongjun 10 minutes later. 

**“expert matchmaker” song hyeongjun : **yes it is!! who is this?

**eunsang : ** i’m lee eunsang, i’m in the other class. 

**“expert matchmaker” song hyeongjun : **ah yes i know you!! are you interested in my matchmaking?

Eunsang took a deep breath, preparing himself for the commitment he was about to make. All this for a stupid dare.

**eunsang : **yes i am ^^ 

**“expert matchmaker” song hyeonjun : **ok!! find me at school tomorrow during lunch and i’ll conduct the interview. i usually sit in the canteen :D

**eunsang : **ok will do! 

-

“Stop eating so fast, you’ll make yourself sick.” Junho comments, looking at the way Eunsang is eating with disgust. It’s usually just him and Junho at lunchtimes, everyone busy with meetings or sports practice.

“I have to meet someone.” Eunsang explains, finishing his meal. “And I don’t know how long it will take.” 

“So you’re leaving me.” Junho frowned. “Meeting who?” 

“Song Hyeongjun.” 

A grin spread across Junho’s face, and he started to wiggle his eyebrows again. “The expert matchmaker? I suppose I’ll forgive you this time.” He thought for a moment. “I’ll join Minseo in the library then, unless I can come to this meeting with you?” 

“Absolutely not.” Eunsang tells him. “I already feel bad that I’m going to waste his time. I’m not having you there laughing at him wasting his time.” Junho is silent, knowing Eunsang is right. 

“Well,” he says finally. “It might not be a waste of time.” 

Eunsang looks up from his phone at him. Hyeongjun is still eating so he has 5 minutes. “What do you mean?” He asks. 

“It’s just, well, you’ve been single for a while-”

“Oh I didn’t realise this was going to be an _ attack _.” 

“And you have said you want a boyfriend. Maybe this is actually going to get you one.” 

“But you said be extremely specific.” Eunsang reminds him, and Junho scoffs.

“Like you don’t have a specific type.” His eyes are fixed on his phone, most likely texting Minseo, meaning he doesn’t see Eunsang’s look of mock-offence.

“I like to think my type is pretty broad.” Eunsang frowns. “Everyone I’ve dated before has been different.” Before the discussion can continue his phone chimes, Hyeongjun telling him he’s finished his lunch. “I’ll let you know how it goes later.”

Junho waves, still not looking up. “Good luck.” 

-

Song Hyeongjun is a very smiley person. Eunsang doesn’t understand how he does it. He has a pretty impressive set up as well, a whole separate notebook and pen (both pink and dotted with small red hearts) just for his matchmaking. He opened to the first page of the notebook, which is blank except for the title ‘LEE EUNSANG’ in neat cursive. 

“You’re actually my first customer.” Hyeongjun informs him with a smile, and Eunsang’s eyes widen at the word ‘customer’, he wasn’t aware he was going to have to pay for this. “So I’m matching you for free, as long as you tell your friends about me!” 

“I have to.” Eunsang mumbles, still feeling guilty at his motiviations for doing this. Hyeongjun tilts his head, and asks Eunsang to repeat himself. “I mean, of course I will. If it works.” He laughs, a little nervous for some reason. 

“Okay, so I have some questions about physical appearance first, because despite what people say it is a little important. Then some questions on personality.” Hyeongjun tells him, the clicking of his pen providing a beat to his words. 

“What happens after this?” Eunsang asks, curious as to how long the process would be. 

“Then you leave it with me, and I find someone perfect for you!” Hyeongjun was smiling again, Eunsang idly wonders if his cheeks ever get sore. “So, are you ready for the first set of questions?” 

Eunsang nodded slowly, wishing he’d prepared a little more for this. If Hyeongjun notices his hesitation, he doesn’t comment on it. 

“Do you prefer someone taller, shorter, or the same height as you?” 

Eunsang thinks for a moment. He likes to think he’s pretty tall - definitely not short - so someone taller than him _ should _be more specific. (He ignores the voice at the back of his mind telling him that he’s not trying to be awkward, he just wants a tall boyfriend). “Taller.” He finally answers, and Hyeongjun jots it down. “I’m 5”10, by the way.” 

“Mmm, Sure. And hair colour? Like, do you want someone with dark hair, light hair, dyed hair?” 

“I, uh, I think dark hair? But I wouldn’t mind someone with dyed hair, because I dye mine. That could be pretty fun.” 

Hyeongjun starts to write again, muttering something under his breath as he does so. Eunsang can’t help but feel a little guilty, and makes a split second decision to follow Junho’s advice. 

“Are there any specific facial features you like?” Hyeongjun took a sip from his carton of strawberry milk, also decorated with small red hearts. It’s pretty adorable. 

Eunsang considered the question, thinks about all the things he’s ever found pretty on boys before, and makes a list ranking them from 1-100. Then he picks his top 3. “Freckles.” He tells the matchmaker. “Long eyelashes, and a pretty smile.”

“So not much.” Hyeongjun jokes, writing down Eunsang’s words happily enough. “I think that’s enough for visuals, we’ll go onto personality. What personality traits do you like?” 

“Maybe,” he pauses, trying to think of the best way to put it. “Maybe a little dorky? If that’s the right word, because I think I can be sometimes. Um, definitely nice, and funny, of course.” 

Hyeongjun realizes Eunsang’s struggling with this. “That’s enough. Would you prefer someone who's smart, or studies well?” Eunsang pauses for a moment, before telling Hyeongjun yes. “Then that’s all of it! I’ll get back to you about it as soon as I can.” 

“Oh, that’s everything?” Eunsang slips his bag on, standing when Hyeongjun nods. “Well, thanks. I’ll look forward to it.” He smiled at Hyeongjun, feeling strangely excited about the future. 

-

“How was it?” Junho whispers to him in their next class. “Are you going to find your ideal type?” 

“Maybe.” Eunsang rubs out another wrong answer, hopeful feeling blooming in his chest.

-

In the weeks it takes for Hyeongjun to actually text him, Eunsang let the whole matchmaking business fall to the back of his mind. Exams were looming, and he was stressed. Junho had given up trying to get any information about his interview with Hyeongjun a while ago, and everyone else seems to have forgotten completely. 

_ Maybe he couldn’t find anyone and didn’t know how to tell me _ Eunsang thinks before bed one night. He knows he shouldn’t feel so disappointed, it was all a dare, but a part of him had been excited to maybe meet someone. 

It’s almost like a sign from fate when Eunsang wakes up to texts from Hyeongjun the next morning.

**“expert matchmaker” song hyeongjun : **Lee Eunsang!! 

**“expert matchmaker” song hyeongjun : **i know you have had a long wait but 

**“expert matchmaker” song hyeongjun : **(drum roll please) i have found someone for you!! 

**eunsang : **oh!! that’s great!! 

**eunsang: **who are they?

**“expert matchmaker” song hyeongjun : **it's a surprise~~~~ 

**“expert matchmaker” song hyeongjun : **here is their number!! text them and arrange a meeting :D

** _“expert matchmaker” song hyeongjun sent a contact_ **

Eunsang looked at the number, a little wary, before shrugging and saving it to his own contacts. 

**eunsang : **hi, song hyeongjun gave me this number? 

**｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ **

“I’m so stressed.” Hyeongjun whines. He gets no response. “Yah!” He shuffled forward a bit on the bed and kicked Minhee. “I said, I’m so stressed.” 

“What’s wrong?” Minhee asks, turning the page in his comic. “Is it the exams you have in a month?” 

“Of course not.” Hyeongjun laughs, and Minhee rolls his eyes, unsurprised. “It’s my matchmaker business.” 

This actually makes Minhee look up at his friend. “Someone actually hired you? I guess I owe you that fiver then.” 

“I wasn’t going to mention it, but yeah.” Hyeongjun mimes flipping his hair, as Minhee leans off the bed to root through his bag for his wallet. “But I didn’t charge them, because they’re my first client.” 

“But the whole point of this was you not wanting to get a proper job. Because this would make you money.” Minhee has several points, not that Hyeongjun would admit it. 

“But I thought I’d get an easy first client.” Hyeongjun is whining again, pouting at an unsympathetic Minhee. “But this guy is so hard to please, I swear, he must be messing with me.” 

“Then why bother?” 

“Any publicity is good publicity.” Hyeongjun says, reminding Minhee of someone who set up a failed business and was now defending it to the press. “Plus, I want to see if I can actually find somebody for this guy.” 

“What’s he asking for?” Minhee pressed an assortment into Hyeongjun’s hand. “Your bet money, by the way.” 

“Wait, I’ll show you the list.” Hyeongjun rifled through his schoolbag, ignoring the physics worksheet that had been due the day before yet was still blank, and pulled out his pink notebook decorated with hearts. He handed it over to Minhee, resting his head back against his friend’s pillow as the other boy recites the list from a month before. 

“Lee Eunsang. Let's see, what does Lee Eunsang look for in a boy?” Minhee says, mostly to himself. “Someone taller than 5”9, literally any hair. What’s hard about this, Junnie?” 

“It gets specific.” Hyeongjun answers, eyes closed. 

“Someone with freckles, fluttery eyelashes and a pretty smile. He wants them to be kind, a bit of a dork, smart, and funny.” 

“It was all okay until he said dorky. He can’t just say he wants someone who looks like a model with the personality of someone that took computing science _and_ is also gay.”

“But that’s literally what you told him you’d do. Also, I took computing science so that's kind of offensive luv.” An idea strikes Hyeongjun. He sat up slowly, looking at Minhee with his best smile. “What?” Minhee demands, immediately suspicious. “What do you want?”

“Minhee.” Hyeongjun dragged out his name, giving his best friend puppy eyes. “You’re taller than 5”9.”

“And?”

“You have freckles and - you didn’t hear this from me - a pretty smile. And you’re pretty dorky.” 

“No. At least compliment, bitch.” 

“Please.” Hyeongjun puts his hands together and begs. “I would owe you forever.” 

“I don’t want to be in a relationship right now though.” 

“You don’t have to go out with him! Just text him a bit and meet him once.” 

“I don’t k-” Minhee was interrupted by Dongpyo barrelling into his bedroom and flinging himself on top of the two sprawled out on the bed. 

“Hey losers.” He greets, unaware of the situation his arrival had freed Minhee from. 

**｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ **

Eunsang’s mystery match doesn’t text him back until he’s on the bus to school. 

**xxx-xxx-xxx : **oh did he now

**xxx-xxx-xxx : **im minhee

**eunsang : **nice to talk to u minhee 

**eunsang : **do you not want to be doing this?

**minhee : **i didn't exactly sign up for this tbh

**minhee : **but its happening now ig so,,

**minhee : **how are you?

**eunsang : **tired :( im on my way to school right now

**eunsang : **u must be as well right?

**minhee : **yeah i actually am

**minhee : **just dropped hyeongjun off at school so now im walking to mine

**eunsang : **oh do you not go to our school? 

**minhee : **nooo i dont 

**minhee : **but me nd hyeongjun have been walking to school together since like… forever ig

**eunsang : **awww 

Eunsang continues to text Minhee throughout the day, the conversation a little awkward until Eunsang accidentally sends him a meme meant for Junho, to which Minhee replies with his own meme, and they suddenly hit it off. 

Hyeongjun approaches him that lunchtime, looking nervous. “Did you text him?” He asks, knuckles white from his tight grip on his bag straps. 

Eunsang nods. “We’re getting along quite well, I think, though we haven’t planned to meet yet.” 

“Oh that’s good.” Hyeongjun sits himself down at Eunsang’s table, gesturing across the hall for someone to join him. Son Dongpyo approaches a minute later, taking a seat next to Hyeongjun. “Is it okay if we sit here, yeah?”

Both Junho and Eunsang nod, the former greeting them politely; meanwhile Dohyon raises one hand and waves like a monarch, practically inhaling his sandwich. Eunsang feels his phone buzz in his pocket. While everyone else at the table starts to partake in stilted conversation - getting to know each other - Eunsang takes his phone out.

**minhee : **i dont suppose ur wihth hyeongjun rn?

**eunsang : **as a matter of fact i am 

**minhee : **small world

**minhee : **pls pass on the message that hyeongjun DOES owe me and he can start paying it off by buying me a coffee tomorrow

**eunsang : **aye aye

He recites the text to Hyeongjun, who rolls his eyes, muttering something about stupid tall boys, or stupidly tall boys. “I swear one day I’ll deck Kang Minhee.” It's a surprising contrast from the Hyeongjun that had interviewed Eunsang, which he finds funny.

“But he’s got the best place to hang out.” Dongpyo adds, perking Eunsang's curiosity about Minhee.

“And that’s why he’s made it this long.” Hyeongjun says matter-of-factly, and Eunsang takes great pleasure in reporting this back to Minhee. 

-

Eunsang was nervous. It was two weeks to the day since he had started talking to Minhee, and he was about to meet him for the first time. He gave his outfit one final check in the mirror, adjusting his hair a little. He was aiming for a not-your-boyfriend-but-could-be look, with which Junho had tried to help but had been ultimately useless.

Speaking of Junho, the older boy was sitting at Eunsang’s desk, taking videos of Eunsang with him fake crying in the background for his private snapchat story. “You’re growing up, I can’t believe it.” 

“Literally stop.” Eunsang opted to go for no glasses, he didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard. “We’re probably going to end up meeting and hating each other.” 

“You told me yesterday that you’ve never gotten along with someone so well in your life.” Junho reminds him. “It was kind of offensive, kind of problematic, but I’m over it. Also was Hyeongjun not saying that Minhee ended up not being annoyed at all by him just giving away his number.

“That is all true.” Eunsang agrees while lacing his converse up. “I don’t even know why I’m nervous.” 

“Because you_ like _him.” Junho sings. “Eunsang has a cru-ush, Eunsang has a cru-ush.” 

“I won’t hesitate.” Eunsang warns, pretending to throw his shoe at his best friend. “Are you just going to stay here while I go out then?” He's hoping Junho doesn't notice him not denying the crush statement. 

“If that’s okay.” Already knowing it will be, Junho starts to take another video, this one zoomed in uncomfortably close to Eunsang’s face. “Have fun on your date! Stay safe!” 

“Thanks mom.” Eunsang laughs, waving goodbye to the camera as he backs out of his bedroom, leaving Junho in there to ‘do homework’ (read: nap). 

He found himself walking twice his usual pace to the cafe they had agreed to meet at, every song in Red Velvet Essentials building his confidence. He had a good record of not being a disaster gay, and he wasn’t going to break that streak today. 

Eunsang arrives exactly on time, looking around the cafe and wondering if any of the people in there are Minhee. All he knew for sure was that the boy was taller than him, and ‘very pretty’. He ordered a drink, and when the barista asked for his name, was struck with an idea. 

“Has anyone named Minhee ordered a drink?” He asks, voice quiet under the roar of the milk steamer. 

His barista, badge reading “Donghyuck” with a small sun drawn beside it, shook his head, and turned to the other worker behind the counter. “Jaemin, did you serve anyone called Minhee?” Jaemin also shook his head, and Donghyuck apologised. 

“Oh no it’s fine, I just needed to double check.” Eunsang took his drink, opting to sit somewhere close enough to the counter that he could hear what other people were ordering, but far enough that they wouldn’t think he was listening to what they were ordering. 

**minhee : **im rlly sorry but im going to be late :(

**minhee : **not like. insanely late

**minhee: **but im only just leaving now

**eunsang : **thats fine!! dw about it :)

He gets halfway through his drink when he hears the bell of the cafe door chime, and in rushes a tall blonde.

The boy stops at the counter to order, and Eunsang cranes his neck slightly to get a proper look. What he sees causes a lurch in his chest because _ wow _ , _ that’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. _He can’t help but hope it’s Minhee. 

“Can I get your name?” The barista asks, and Eunsang stops breathing for a second, waiting. 

“Kang Minhee.” Is the reply, and Eunsang lets out the breath he was holding. He stands, chair legs making an ugly screech as they drag against the floor. 

“Minhee?” His voice is quiet compared to the general hubbub of the cafe, but it carries over the counter well enough. Minhee turns, confused, and his eyes widen a little when he sees Eunsang.

“Eunsang?” When he nods, Minhee’s face splits open to a bright grin, and Eunsang’s legs go weak. _ Such a pretty smile. _ If Eunsang had gone for a not-your-boyfriend-but-could-be look, Minhee was not-your-boyfriend-will-never-be-your-boyfriend-but-you’ll-wish-for-it-every-night look.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Minhee is instantly apologising, and Eunsang shakes his head, gesturing for Minhee to stop talking. He catches a glimpse of Minhee’s sweater paws and feels himself melt.

“It’s fine, Minhee.” It feels good to say his name to him. “It’s only ten minutes.” 

“Yeah, but,” Minhee’s smile shifts from bright to more sheepish, and Eunsang thinks he might be in love. “We agreed on a time, and I don’t even have a great reason, I was just.. late.” Minhee is frowning by the end of his sentence, and Eunsang is convinced he’s the perfect man.

“It’s really fine.” Eunsang repeats, unable to keep the smile off his own face. “It’s not like you stood me up or anything. Get your drink and then come sit.” 

Minhee obeys, almost tripping over on his way to the table, and Eunsang starts to see more of the dorky side Hyeongjun was always complaining about. (“He could be a model if he wasn’t always falling over himself, or if he just never opened his mouth.”). 

“So,” Minhee says once he’s sat down, looking straight into Eunsang’s eyes. Eunsang does the same, wondering who’ll crack first. It’s Minhee who looks away, giggling adorably as he does so and then flushing a bright red when he realises. “So, uh, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“It’s really nice.” Eunsang agrees, savouring the way Minhee starts to turn pink again. 

Over the next hour, filed away in his mind as “the best hour of Eunsang’s life”, the two get to know each other. Minhee at one point manages to recite the full plot synopsis to his favourite manga without taking a breath, and Eunsang gives him a list of animes Minhee just _ has _to watch. 

It tugs at Eunsang’s heartstrings when Minhee pouts as they say goodbye, and trips over his words when he says he’ll text Eunsang. The older boy is so naturally endearing, and had shocked Eunsang when he’d shyly admitted he’d never had a boyfriend.

It’s been exactly 2 and a half minutes since they went their separate ways (Eunsang knows because Gowon has just sang her third “satellite” of the bridge) when Eunsang’s phone rings, and he’s surprised to see it’s Minhee phoning him. 

He answers, and before he can say anything Minhee is speaking. “How many dates would you go on before you asked someone to be your boyfriend?” He asks, sounding a little breathless.

Eunsang can’t help but laugh at that, impressed at the confidence he was displaying. “Not one date.” He jokes, and Minhee whines about that not being his point at the other end. “Honestly, it depends how close I am to the person. Maybe five?” 

“Five.” Minhee repeats. “Would you like to go to the cinema with me tomorrow?”

“It depends.” Eunsang replies. “Only if it’s a date.” 

Minhee suddenly ends the call, and Eunsang can imagine the taller ending it in a panic. His theory is confirmed when he gets a call back within seconds. “Yes, it is a date. I’ll text you the details.”

_ Minhee is definitely blushing _ Eunsang realizes, the thought making him smile. The call ends, and he walks the rest of the way home with a new spring in his step. 

**｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ **

**“**I am mad at you. Judas.” Minhee announces to Hyeongjun, who had just walked into his room unannounced an hour after his meeting with Eunsang. 

“Did it not go well?” Hyeongjun asks with a frown, and Minhee’s response is to bury his face in his pillow and scream. Dongpyo enters the room then, talking about how nice Minhee’s mother is, and barely even blinks when he registers what’s actually happening. 

“It went really well.” Minhee tells them both after his meltdown. “You just should have warned me about how pretty he is.” 

Hyeongjun rolls his eyes at that, making grabby hands at the carton of strawberry milk Dongpyo had produced from his bag. “Sorry, I thought you'd just gotten used to being around pretty people with me and Pyo in your life. Did you fall over?” 

“No. And no again.” Minhee says, taking a banana milk from Dongpyo with a grateful smile. “Pyo, you’re an angel. Hyeongjun take notes.” The latter rolls his eyes, throwing a grape at Minhee.

“I think you should be nicer to me, considering I’m the reason you just had a date with a pretty boy. In fact, where is my thank you?” Minhee is silent for a moment, not keen on admitting that Hyeongjun was right. Finally he mumbles a thank you, surprising the other two. 

“Wow,” Dongpyo sits up to look at Minhee, “Eunsang has already got you like this? Now I really do want to befriend him.” 

“That’s literally why we sit with him and his friend at lunch now.” 

Minhee’s eyes widen. “You’re doing that everyday?” He sits up, spluttering slightly as he tries to figure out if he wants to know nothing about their lunchtimes or everything. 

“Calm down, you disaster.” Dongpyo throws a pillow at Minhee’s head. “We’re not going to start shit talking you, you’re painfully single. We want you to find someone.” 

“Not just someone,” Hyeongjun interjects, “Eunsang.” 

Minhee gives up and flops back down to his lying position, bringing his phone right up to his face to hide his blush. 

**｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆**

Minhee and Eunsang begin taking it turns to plan dates. Minhee slowly becomes more confident around him, which meant that for every 5 flirty comments Eunsang made, he would get one back. (The other four would usually result in Minhee tripping over his own feet or turning tomato red). 

He hadn’t his almost-boyfriend for a few days though, and Eunsang was starting to miss him. They’d been texting intermittently, but it was exam time at both schools, though Minhee’s slow replies while studying had encouraged Eunsang to open his textbooks. 

**mini :** good luck with ur chem exam today !!! ur final one !! 

**eunsang : **omg thank you bby <33 u have one more dont you?

**mini : **dKdidnJrb

**mini : **yeah i have chem tomorrow 

**eunsang : **do you want to do something afterwards?

**mini : **aw im sorry but i can’t :(( maybe at the weekend? 

**eunsang : **that’s fine!! yeah the weekend :D 

Eunsang can’t help but feel a little disappointed, he was eager to see Minhee again. Their next time doing something together would be their fifth official date, and Eunsang was excited for how it would upgrade their relationship status.

He pushed his thoughts of Minhee down, locking them away for after his exam, and took his chemistry notes downstairs to look at them while he ate breakfast. Junho had been texting him in a last minute panic about intermolecular bonding, throwing Eunsang into a last minute panic. 

-

“Never again.” Junho declares as they walk out of the examination centre. “Even if I fail, I’m not putting myself through that again.”

“Retweet.” Dongpyo sighs, and even Hyeongjun isn’t smiling. They start to discuss the different questions that had made them give up on life, but Eunsang has zoned out. 

His eyes are on a familiar tall blonde leaning against the school gates, bright smile on his face and clad in another school’s uniform. 

“Is that Minhee?” Junho asks, waving enthusiastically at him. Minhee waves back with a confused smile, he’s never met Junho before, and begins to stride towards them. 

Hyeongjun and Dongpyo move towards Minhee, complaining about how he’d gone MIA for two weeks, but Eunsang is rooted to the spot, surprised to see him. Minhee gives his two best friends his attention for a few minutes, before turning to Eunsang. 

“Let me take you out for a milkshake?” He asks, and Eunsang blinks.

“Uh,” he says dumbly. “Don’t you have an exam tomorrow?” 

“Is that a no?” 

Eunsang shakes his head, feeling like he's in a fever dream, and Minhee smirks and _ oh god _ , _ confidence is attractive and Minhee is attractive and now Minhee is confident apparently._

“Shall we go?” Minhee holds out his hand, and Eunsang takes it happily, throwing up a finger at his friends as they whoop and holler after the couple.

-

“I got a chocolate milkshake.” Minhee carefully carries over two fancy glasses. “And a vanilla, I thought we could just share both of them.” 

“Like indirect kisses?” Eunsang teases, his confidence having returned to him. Minhee’s cheeks turn pink as he sits down, looking away from Eunsang to try and hide it. “Don’t you actually have an exam tomorrow though?” 

“Yeah, but it’s English.” Minhee shrugs, smiling shyly as he tells Eunsang it’s one of his better subjects. It’s something Eunsang has noticed over the last two months, Minhee is modest when it comes to school, despite being the smartest person Eunsang knows. 

As they’re both growing teen boys, finishing the milkshakes doesn’t take them too long, and Eunsang insists on walking Minhee home so he can hold his hand for a little longer. 

“That was actually our fifth date.” Minhee says bashfully, after 5 minutes of comfortable silence. Eunsang nods, swinging their interlocked hands. “So, um, Lee Eunsang.”

“Yes, Kang Minhee.” Eunsang smiles, a nice feeling of anticipation building within him. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Eunsang turns to face Minhee, taking his other hand as well. Instead of answering with words, Eunsang leans in and kisses Minhee sweetly. 

-

They’re all eating lunch together - bar Minhee, who is eating lunch at his own school - when a girl in the year below approaches them. 

“Are you Song Hyeongjun?” She asks nervously, and Hyeonjun raises his hand with a smile.

“That’s me!” He says brightly, flashing her a friendly smile. “How can I help?” 

She pulls out a wrinkled square of paper and unfolds it, revealing another one of Hyeongjun’s matchmaking leaflets. “I was just wondering, before I do it, if you have any reviews or anything?”

Hyeongjun turns to look at Eunsang, just as he gets a text from Minhee. 

**mini <3 sent an image**

**mini <3 : **it’s the leftovers of what we made last night !!! 

**eunsang : **eat well darling<3<3 xoxo

He turns to look at the girl, smiling at her. “I was his first client.” He tells her. “I was very happy with the results.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! im hoping i did our boys justice  
check out my twitter !! [minhee1t](https://twitter.com/minhee1t)


End file.
